yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Personas
Personas include different groups that describe how an NPC will react to certain things, such as murder. In the future, depending on budget and/or volunteers personality will also determine voices, animations, etc.https://twitter.com/StrawberryCSoda/status/670733183743315968 As of the November 15th, 2015 Update, there are currently four personas that are fully implemented in the game. Loner (Coward in old builds), Heroic, Teacher's Pet, and Strict personas work. It has been confirmed by YandereDev that there will be more personalities. More personas would require more animations and having a larger number of students, however.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649772543499366400 The Evil, Fragile, Social Butterfly,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651877386057715712 Clingyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659058529534242816 persona are planned, but not in the game yet. It is not known if the Devoted persona is just an idea or it will be implemented. In the full game, some students who have witnessed Yandere-chan commit murder will speak differently to and may shun her. On every day of school thereafter, they will talk to other students about what the main character was doing. Every day they are left alive will damage her reputation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667096237351399424 Loner :Main Article: Loner Loners will try to avoid the player character (not implemented) or run away from her if they see her committing murder. They will run out of school grounds to call the police. They will sit apart from other students, making it easier to kill them. December3rd2015LonerPersona.png|December 3rd, 2015. Heroic :Main Article: Heroic The Heroic persona was implemented as of the November 15, 2015 Build. If a Hero spots the main character murdering a student, they chase after her and will trigger a mini-game. The player must complete the minigame successfully to defeat the Hero. Each Hero has different amounts of strength, which factors into the difficulty of the mini-game. December3rd2015HeroPersona.png|December 3rd, 2015. Social Butterfly :Main Article: Social Butterfly This is not fully implemented yet. In the future, all students who gather in one spot and talk in the cafeteria or plaza will have the Social Butterfly persona. They will run to the nearest crowd when witnessing a murder. It is harder to murder around Social Butterflies because of the amount of students that gather than can witness the player's actions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669581762213736449 Fragile :Main Article: Fragile Fragile students will become terrified of the main character and will start begging her to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to the player to decide whether they keep the privilege of life or not. This persona is not available in game yet. Fragile may be renamed into "Coward".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667542015303749632 Teacher's Pet :Main Article: Teacher's Pet Teacher's Pets will run to their favorite teacher and tell them about the main character's kill. Most male students have this persona. # If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. # If a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. # If a Teacher’s Pet witnesses a murder/corpse, but someone else is already reporting a murder/corpse, then the student will run and hide in a classroom instead of informing a teacher. # If a Teacher’s Pet informs a teacher of a murder/corpse and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime after Yandere-chan has already cleaned up the evidence, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her, leaving the student mentally scarred. # After a Teacher's Pet reports a teacher of murder, Yandere-chan can move the body far away from crime scene so that the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her. That means even if Yandere-chan did not mop the blood, dump the weapon and blood-stained uniform and the corpse into the incinerator, the teacher still would not call the police. Strict :Main Article: Strict This is the persona of all teachers in the school. Teacher's Pets will report dead bodies to a Strict persona character. If the teacher sees the corpse, they will call the police and guard it until the police arrive. Evil :Main Article: Evil Evil students would approve of the protagonist's kill, promises not to say a word about it to anyone, and feigns ignorance to the police.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634221211925377024 They will be happy to see the protagonist's enemies die but won't kill others. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636655921540657152 This persona is not available in game yet, with the exception of Info-chan, who does not have a physical form yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/672248723422883840 Clingy/Damsel This will be a persona nearly all rivals have,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662688701374304256 but The Nurse and the Substitute Teacher are possibly both an exception to this rule. If they see murder, they will run to Senpai and tell him who did it. It will then be a Game Over. If the rivals are eliminated peacefully, then they will not have this persona anymore.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669732091374911489 Devoted This is the persona that both Yandere-chan and her mother have.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657342083435368448 It is not shown in the game, nor is it in the files. Removed Personas *Hero Complex (Became Hero) *Sadistic (Became Evil) *Social Butterfly (Planned to return) Possible Personas *YandereDev has mentioned that he'd love to include delinquents in the game, but it depends on budget/volunteers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641056453051084800 They will only interact with the main character if she has a bad reputation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652383427652521984 *YandereDev has considered adding a vigilante/perfect student persona, but has not fully decided yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654365373140086784 **It is also unknown if this has become the Hero persona. *There may be a persona that doesn't have an extreme reaction to murder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666664547256700928 Trivia *It may be possible that if tortured, students' sanity may go down in different amounts depending on persona.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655469721127546880 Strength will not be a factor.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667096584455229442 *Students will act on their persona when their crush gets killed. If they had interaction events with their crush, but their crush is dead, then they would go to the event spot and mourn. Every emotional NPC might weep. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651162167744446465 *YandereDev plans to include about five personas in the final game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606525006360576 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Personas Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Evil (Persona) Category:Fragile (Persona) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Unprogrammed Category:Devoted (Persona)